


have you heard the news?

by beomatori



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomatori/pseuds/beomatori
Summary: in which the five bestftiends are talking about the mysterious killings about their place.
Kudos: 2





	have you heard the news?

**Author's Note:**

> this one is just a very short story but i hope you'll still like it! ♡

_"Have you heard the news?"_ Soobin suddenly open a conversation while they're having a lunch since it's their break time.

There were five of them sitting while eating on a round-like table, the other just give him a questionable look while

Yeonjun stops and stare at Soobin who's already drinking some orange juice. "What about the news, Soobin?" 

Soobin shrugs and continue, "You know, there's a mystery that is happening in our place. As from what I've heard, there's a person who's in capable of killing poor dogs. I just felt bad since I love dogs and that person was killing dogs. He's merciless, no he's evil!"

"What?! That person behind this deserves to be in jail!" Taehyun joined the conversation as he's also a person who loves pets. And by hearing Soobin's new a while ago, it triggered him to spill some hatred to that person. 

"How can that person be cruel to dogs, he's insane." Huening Kai muttered.

"Right, like dogs haven't done anything to him. Is that person a psychopath or something?" Yeonjun asked out of a sudden.

"I hope he'll get caught immediately by the police." Soobin said that made them agree.

"Why are you silent at this time, Beomgyu? Are you okay?" Yeonjun asked his friend Beomgyu worriedly as he was only listening to them silently while drinking some strawberry juice. 

"No, I'm fine Yeonjun." Beomgyu smiled as to assure that he's okay and also to make Yeonjun feel less worried.

But little do his friends know, that the person behind the murder case of killing those dogs was just with them, silently listening to them while they are ranting and saying some words to him. 

Beomgyu smirked as he saw his friends eating again after talking about the issue a while ago. _'How stupid of them.'_ he said only to his mind while looking at them with pity on his eyes. 

_'Pity for them that it was me all along.'_

Yes, It was Beomgyu who's behind those mystery about the killings on their place. It was him who killed those dogs mercilessly while the dogs are crying for help because of a person who's be the reason for their death.

And not only dogs, Beomgyu have killed plenty of people too without getting caught by the police.He's been killing people whom he hates, he stabs them multiple times until they had their last breath. And sometimes, he shots people in the heart or in the head too.

_And yes, Beomgyu has been doing this killings for years. And he is also a psychopath._


End file.
